A Strange Human: Remade
by November301996
Summary: It always bothered me that Bella was Basically Mary Sue so in this story she is a total Bad Ass. Not a Edward and Bella Story. Srry
1. A New Town

**I have gotten a few reviews telling me about some mistakes so I have decided that because people might actually be reading I will fix it up. Repost # 1 . Sadly I am not Stephanie Mayer and I do not own twilight. Bella is not a happy as she was before. I am not in the best mood. BF and I broke up. So it might be depressing. **

"Bella get down here" My 'aunt called and I grinned changing in my favorite a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top and some combat boots. I grabbed my leather jacket from the closet. I also let my blonde hair flow down my back. **(An:I decide she is Blonde Kristen stewart with bigger boobs). **I grabbed my backpack and running down stairs. Once I reach the bottom, I nodded dully to Renata and ran to my car pulling my car keys out and jumping in my car. I drove to the small town school easily. I jumped out and look around and spotted the office, people staring on the way. I just rolled my eyes why can't people have lives of their own. Once I entered the office plumb women looked up and smiled at me. I frowned at this, why the hell was she so happy? I strolled over to her and she outstretched her hand and I just looked at it in disgust. She looked at me expectantly but I just rolled my eyes.

"Isabella Volturi"

"I'm Mrs. Cope. Here's your schedule and a map. You have a lovely day" She gave me two pieces of paper. I took it and left not really feeling like being nice to her. I walked to class and apparently I was late. I knocked on the door, I didn't want to scare the teacher he looked at me and gave me a soft smile and nodded. I entered easily walking over to him. The whole class's eyes were one me. What are peoples problem Goodness

"Hello you must be Isabella" He standing.

"Bell" I correct instantly. He turned to the class who was already staring.

"Class this is Bell Volturi" He said gesturing to me and I smiled.

"Hi" I said lamely crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bell do you play an instrument" He smiled at me.

"Yeah I play the piano, the guitar, the harp, the Viola and the base." I said bored at this conversation. He looked shock at my abilities and yet he had no idea.

"Do you sing?" One of the kids in the class asked and I glared him

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Why don't you play us something" The teacher said and I nodded. Walking over to the guitar, I took a deep breathe took my hair back into a pony tale.

"I wrote this song when I was 14" I sighed.

Take me, I'm alive Never was a girl with a wicked mind But everything looks better When the sun goes down

I had everything Opportunities for eternity And I could belong to the night

Your eyes, your eyes I can see in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die I'll never be good enough You make me wanna die And everything you love Will burn up in the light

And every time I look inside your eyes You make me wanna die

Taste me, drink my soul Show me all the things That I shouldn't know And there's a blue moon on the rise

I had everything Opportunities for eternity And I could belong to the night

Your eyes, your eyes I can see in your eyes, your eyes Everything in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die I'll never be good enough You make me wanna die And everything you love Will burn up in the light

And every time I look inside your eyes (Burning in the light) Make me wanna die

I'll die for you, my love, my love I'll lie for you, my love, my love (Make me wanna die)

I'll steal for you, my love, my love (You make me wanna die) I'll die for you, my love, my love We'll burn up in the light

Every time I look inside your eyes I'm burning in the light I look inside your eyes I'm burning in the light I look inside your eyes You make me wanna die

I sighed when I was done and took my hair down. I never wore my hair up it made me look to studious and that was . The looked around and they were shocked to say the least. I guess didn't seem talented. I was insult.

"You are very talented, Bell" The teacher and the rest of class passed easily. Then came French. I speak fluent French. I watched into the classroom and waited for the teacher.

"You must be new I'm Mrs. Harold. Do you speak French?" (French) The teacher said in a not quite French accent.

"Yeah"(French)

"I see. So how do you like Forks?"(French) The way she spoke it kind of irritated. She over enunciated a lot of words.

"It's just another temporary home for me"(French)

"I see and how did you get into French. I know that learning languages isn't easy." (French)

"My mother. She um… took me to Paris" (French)

"I always wanted to go but alas it never happened"

""Ah but I went last year. It's magnificent. I went on the way to visit my Romanian cousins. I love Paris" (French) I sighed. "But you can't really practice French because all they want to do it practice their English on you. Its quite entertaining" She laughed as the classed looked on confused accept a blonde haired man and I say man because he was no boy but he probably knew exactly what I was saying. Vampires tend to have a lot of time on their hands. Not sleeping and all.

**Like before the language will be in brackets at the end of the sentence. It's easier. I don't have to think about translating. Thanks for reading. Review if you want to. **


	2. Interesting Meetings

French passed and it was time for some other mundane High school experience. I walked into classrooms people stared. It was a cycle. I was not approached because I was just not an approachable person. I didn't give off an air of someone that wanted you to bother her. I sat in my seat and did what I had to and left. Lunch came slow and painfully; I walk to the Lunchroom. The halls already felt all to familiar and I knew that this town was going to get boring. Why did I move here? You'll find that out later. I walked into the room and it went silent. It took a seat at an Empty table sighing. I would eat when I got home I didn't pack a lunch this morning and there was no way in hell I was eating cafeteria food.

"What are you anorexic?" A girl sneered as she walked by. I looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" I said leaning back in my seat putting my feet on the table.

"No but-" I cut her off.

"Then why are you speaking to me?" I looked at her expectantly for an answer but she just stood. "Don't just stand there looking stupid answer the question "

"I don't know" She seethed.

"Why did you feel that need to approach m?e"

"I don't know" She hissed seeming to get angrier at me for asking or herself for getting herself into this situation.

"You don't know a lot of things it seem. Please leave" I sighed.

"I can sit here if I want you Bitch" She screeched.

"Ok, sit down if it's your table" I shrugged really not giving 2 shits. I took out my phone. Alec was calling me. She sat down.

"Hi Alec what's up?" (Italian)

"Aro wants to talk to you" He said formally. Ah that's how he's going to be.

"Okay" I sighed.

"Bella why…" He trailed off now he was going to be sappy.

"Put Aro on Alec" I said not wanting to have this conversation with him.

"Bella, you must come home. Your recent departure has upset the balance of the Kingdom" (Italian).

"Not going to happen" (Italian). The girl was paying attention now.

"Volturi need its Queen" (Italian)

"I have refused" (Italian)

"Bella come home or you will loose your title as queen"

"You will loose your queen. If you continue to disrespect me by speaking to me like that." (Italian) I hung up on him. I heard the cafeteria go silent again. I look up ay a bunch or buff Native American guys. Can you say yum. They were walking this way. Strange. They all sat down.

"What the hells are you doing here Lauren?" One sneered at the girl.

"Um I was-" She trailed off

"- just leaving" Another finished for her. She scurried away and they all turned to me.

"What are you going to tell me to leave too because I'm not going to" I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because I am too fucking lazy to get up. Leave me alone" I rolled my eyes.

"This is our table" One scoffed.

"Yeah, Okay" I rolled my eyes

"You're a real bitch you know that right?"

"Well aren't you just a sweetheart. You can stop with the flattery though it's not going to get to me move"

"Can you atleast get your boots off the table"

"Sure" I slid them off.

"So… what's you name you?"

"Isabella Volturi"

"I'm Jacob, that's Paul, Sam , Jared, Sam , Quil, Embry, Kim and Emily" He introduce them.

"So are they real" Embry asked staring at my boobs.

"Your talking about my boobs right?" I raised an eyebrow and Jacob hit him.

"Like you weren't curious" Embry scoffed.

"Yeah they're real. Why do they look fake?" I asked curious.

"No…. They're just big" Embry stuttered.

"Thanks. You have nice pecks" I laughed rolling my eyes.

"She's weird" Paul said biting into a hamburger.

"You've got to stop with the sweet talk. I might blush" I smiled.

"No I think she's crazy"

"I like her she's got spunk" Jacob smiled.

"I like you too. You don't seem like an asshole but you never know" I grinned. The cafeteria door opened again and they all tense. 7 Vampires walked in.

"Hmmm" I look at them sighing looking away. I felt information fill me. I'll explain later. "The Cullens" I hissed. I turned away.

"How many guys have you kissed?" Kim asked.

"Outside of truth or dare" I asked. She shook her head. "Like 20" I shrugged.

"Wow, your slutty"

"Kissing is not that bad" Kim shrugged.

"How many guys have you slept with then?"

"None"

"You're a virgin

"Promised my sister" I shrugged.

"Why"

"My mom got pregnant when she was young ruined her life and we promised we would wait until we established ourselves and was able to support ourselves"

"Wow that's extreme" Quil laughed

"Yes but I made a promise." I sighed.

"So you have never broken a promise" Paul scoffed.

"Not to my sister. I would never break a promise I made to my sister. She was everything to me"

"Wow that's intense. What's you mean was?"

"She was murdered in Italy a month ago"

"I'm sorry"

"Life is not measure by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away.' My sister was 75 when she died. She lived a long life. I sighed"

"How does that work?"

"I was adopted when she was 60' I laughed.

"No way" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, my parents were 77 when they adopted me." I smiled.

"Wow, so your parents are like eighty or ninety" Paul laughed.

"No they died last year but my mom was 92 and my dad was 95"

"Wow, that horrible"

"They died the same day . But when my mom died. I think my dad just gave up fighting. He died in his sleep. Peacefully is what the doctor said" I smiled sadly.

"Oh my god that is so sad" Kim sobbed on Jared's shoulder.

"Yeah, sad"I got up with my back pack. "It was actually pleasant meeting you. I'll see you around" I smiled a tear slid down my cheek. I heard the cafeteria door open and there was Aro fucking Volturi. I frozen and tried to hide.

"I can see you Isabella Maria Volturi" (Italian) He yelled. Everyone was very confused but he was pointing at me.

"You can see me so what?" (Italian) I shrugged.

"You are to come home and marry Alec as was planned" (Italian)

"I am eighteen years of age I can do as I please" (Italian) I smiled smugly. I was tempted to stick my tongue out but I thought better of it.

"Isabella, Alec has love you since the moment you entered out castle" Aro sighed. He was speaking English playing dirty. I moved closer so people wouldn't be able to hear.

"Then why is it you Aro who stands before me. Why do you declare his love for me and not him. I don't like coward. You know this"

"He couldn't come"

"Lies. I had liars are even more than cowards." I rolled my eyed.

"Isabella don't make me reveal you" Aro sighed.

"You say that as if it would cause you any displeasure. Do it?" I laughed. I moved so my lips were at his ear. "I dare you" I smiled. I put up a shield so it appeared we were talking pleasantly. Aro didn't know. He laughed and pressed the spotted on my neck that turned to me to my real self. I got shorter. My hips were wider my hair turned mahogany and my butt a little perkier. My lips got a little fuller and my eyes were more doe like. They were grey almost white.

"Why do you hide yourself in that body" Aro grinned.

"You are a pervert" I rolled my eyes changing back.

"Let us go home Bella don't make me fight with you because I will"

"Fight me. That is fucking hilarious. If you touch one hair on my head you are dead. That is what I promised you when we me. I keep my promises. Don't you remember or do I need to remind you" I grinned.

"Why do you always do this Isabella? Why are you so difficult"

"Goodbye Aro" I smiled.

"Alec" He basically screeched. Alec entered sighing. He looked up and was seemingly surprised to see me.

"Hi Bella" He said looking down.

"You've got to fucking kidding me. 'Hi Bella' that's all you have to fucking say. You make me fucking sick " I rolled my eyes walking away. I walked calmly out of the cafeteria. I then proceeded to walked to Biology. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned t see Jacob. I smiled.

"What's up" I asked.

"What the hell was that in the cafeteria?"

"Nothin' you need to be concerned with." The bell rung. "I'll see you around I have to get to class." I was about to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"I am serious who the hell was that and why was he yelling at you like that"

"He' was my new foster parent, Aro. I left last week when I turned 18. He was pissed." I shrugged.

"What about the other guy. The younger one"

"Alec an old friend of mine"

"It look like more than that" He hissed.

"I just met you today. Do you think you have a right not judge me? And anyway he was a friends then he went all fucking pussy saying that he couldn't be my friend anymore. Then I find out that he's been telling our friends that he was in love with me. He couldn't be around me that's how much he fucking love me. I confronted him he lied. I have fucking despised him ever since and figures he was with Aro " I seethed.

"Wow that's shitty"

"Yeah, people are not always truthful" The late bell rang "I'll see you later" I blew him a kiss walking away. I walked into Biology late.. I walked in the teacher wasn't there but there was only one free seat so…. easy peasy lemon queasy. I walked down the isle and I heard a wolf whistle. I saw a moderately hot guy so I gave him the fuck me eyes and blew him a kiss. He looked like he was going to faint. I walk to my seat. vampire great. I sat.

"Who are you?" He hissed lowly.

"Bella" I said simply taking out my books

"How do you know Aro Volturi?" He hissed even lower. I think he was testing my range of hearing.

"Why would I be obligated to tell you that?"

"Because he is dangerous"

"Hmm" I moved in close so that my lips were at his ear. I did this a lot. "So are you?" I smirked pulling away. He sighed.

"What do you know?" He hissed even lower. So I was assuming I was right about the testing the hearing.

"Enough" My smirked widened.

"Are you human?" He asked. I chuckled.

"What a weird question. Do I look human?" I asked continuing to smirk at him..

"Looks can be deceiving. Do I look human?" He challenged me and I decide that I was going to win this.

"Nope"

"Then what do I look like?" He continued to challenge me. Oh I love a challenge.

"You look ….hmm" I moved closer again exaggerating the motion by pretending to closely examine him and tap my chin. I really didn't want anyone to overhear. "Dead:" I finished.

"Thanks interesting explain your hypothesis" He act posh.

"Your pale. No never been touch by the sun pale. It's more like died 2 weeks ago from a heart attack pale. You skin is cold-" He cut me off.

"Where did you deduct that from. We haven't touched?" he looked actually curious. I don't think he meant to sound condescending.

"I am an inch away from your face I can feel it on my skin. Next, You speak like you were born in the 1920's not around 1994. I have a question for you now." I eyed him an didn't wait for him to respond..

" I know how old you are you are around 120 years old give or take a few year. So what was your opinion on slavery?"

'You know by answering that question I am automatically say that I am 120 years old-" I cut him off "give or taka few years". He continued as if I hadn't spoken, "But I'm not 120"

"I am truly curious about this issue so here go's. Lets say hypothetically you were 120 and you were alive when slavery existed. And hypothetically you were alive when extreme racism occurred. In your opinion what would your opinion be?

"I think I would be against slavery because my family was originally from New York and that's in the north."

"That is based on real evidence. I like it" I smiled

"You are kind of strange"

"Yeah"

"A strange human" He smiled shaking his head.

"Yeah. So what's the deal all the girls in this room a basically drooling over you are you considered attractive to girls this age?" I asked bluntly

"You're a girl this age" He smiled.

"I 'm no girl. I'm a woman in case you haven't notice. Plus I have my eye on a different guy." I grinned.

"Who is this guy?"

"I haven't even looked into his eyes but I think I'm in love with him" I sighed dreamily just thinking about him. I'll tell you who it is later. (Speaking to you reader. That's right I know your reading.. So suck it.) I never really did understand what 'it' meant in that context but I would look it up later.

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't really know but all I know is that if I had the chance. I would fuck his brains out"

"That was inappropriate" Edward contained a laugh.

"If we are going to be lab partners you should know. I have a very dirty mind. Get used to it"

"That can be arranged." He smiled. The teacher walked through the door. Class was about to begin. That was an interesting conversation.


End file.
